Constitution of the Wabash
|writer = Albanactus |signers = Albanactus |purpose = To end the vicious cycle of , and the formal creation of a legal system for the Wabash }} The Constitution of the Sovereign Republic of the Wabash History Text Preamble The collective superior, the people and Senate of this ordained Republic in the year of , two thousand and fifteen, do establish a nation that shall forthright seek , stability, and the liberty of man. In all our endeavors, we shall do so in respect of our fellow man, we shall respect the laws that we can assure will protect our children and their children's children. In full sovereignty, the blessings of independence we shall enjoy not only as a country but as individuals. It shall be so! By the grace of the Lord, the will of freedom shall be carried out by this his most adorned parchment and ideal." Article One All legislative power shall be vested in the Senate of the Wabash, which shall act as a unicameral body and will be dictated wholly by the voice of the people. Section One (district creation) The Senate shall be composed of members chosen every three years, and the statistics of the population shall dictate how many districts shall stand. In creation of such districts, the Chief Superior of the State shall proceed over a committee every ten years in their creation. Such committees decisions shall only be enforced with the approval of a majority vote by the people. Section Two (qualifications) Those above the age of majority (18) and a citizens of the Wabash for at least six years shall be qualified for election for the Senate of the Wabash. Selection Three (vacancies) Upon vacancies of the Senate, it shall be the duty of the Chief Superior to present a viable candidate to the Senate for confirmation. An independent and non-partisan council will be supported by the judiciary to determine if the caretaker of the district is aligned to the ideologies and the background of his previous predecessor, whom was elected by the people. Section Four (impeachment) The Senate shall hold the right of . Members within the executive and legislative branches shall be held accountable by the whole of the Senate. Among the immune shall be those on the Supreme Court of the Wabash, the Chief Superior if given ''imperium magnum by the Senate and People of the Wabash. Section Five (recall election) Elections may be initiated early by the people of a senators district if a majority of the populace propose a "quaestio auctoritatis". The Senate reserves the right to alter dates if an extremeness of a situation prevents a normal election, but such alterations may be questioned by the Chief Superior and rejected. Section Six (secession) The Senate shall hold at least four secession during the year, which shall be spaced equally among each other. The Superior Chief reserves the right to call up a secession, and if the Congress refuses to act upon a budgetary or action of defense, the Superior of the State shall be granted imperium magnum until the Senate does converge. Section Seven (procedure) The Senate shall create its own procedures, but shall not reserve the right to alter the counting of votes. It shall always be by majority vote if any course of action shall be taken. Deligation of time shall be given to Senators by the supervising magistrate. Section Eight (senate magistrate) Elected by the Senate body, the Senate Magistrate shall be the formal representative of the Chief Superior of the State in his absence. The magistrate shall delegate the power of speaking time, but shall do so in a respective manner. The Chief Executive shall reserve the right to elect a magistrate to represent his office. The Senate does hold the ability to remove the Magistrate from the bench, and to request a new elect. Article Two Section One (chief superior) The powers of the people and the Senate shall be given to the Chief Superior, the formal consul of the Wabash and in times of war and emergency may be bestowed the powers greater than described in this document. Section Two (election) Every five years the Superior of the State shall be held to an election by both the Senate and the People, in which the highest confidence should be obtained to truly delegate such powerful abilities. The election, shall at first be held by respectable indpen political parities and primaries, known as the "primum" which will act as a . Then among the top five candidates shall compete by , in which the two candidates with the most votes shall compete for the . Section Three (vacancy) Shall the Chief Superior die, abdicate or be impeached, then the Senate shall elect a 'Temporary Chief' whom shall be revoked the ability to hold imperium magnum. The temporary chief shall only proceed the nation for the remainder of a year, and during such year a election at a induced speed shall take place to remove him. The temporary chief may not seek to hold the position of Chief Superior in the election to succeed him. Section Four (salary) Payment to the Chief Superior shall be 45% more than that of the average per capita, in which the average man is given. Such payments must be given and payments shall never changed during the course of the seating Chief. Payments from outside sources shall not be given, and ownership in companies, groups and charities shall be suspended until leaving office. Section Five (oath) Before holding the position of Chief Superior, the elected leader of the state must take the office affirmation which shall be prescribed by the former superior chief, or if in the case of a incumbent losing a race, the oath shall be given by a religious leader or a Justice of the Supreme Court. It is directed that the Chief Superior swear while placing his or her hand on the constitution while holding the traditional tri-finger salute. The oath shall be prescribed as so - " I do solemnly affirm to uphold the duty as Chief Superior of this here State along the Wabash, I shall hold myself to the standards of God, the People and the Senate of this country. If I shall fall to the hands of evil, be it the will of the people to caste me down!" Section Six (commander) The Chief Superior of the State of the Wabash shall hold authority of the Army, Navy and Air Forces. When called into action, the Chief Superior may call at any moment the reservists of the Departments in order to assist, be an international or domestic conflict. His actions concerning the military should be done in the best interest of the Superior, and must abide to the Senate in trying to cooperate peace. Be it the will of the Supreme Court, or the people, imperium magnum may be initiated. *It shall be the duty of the commander of the military forces to negotiate treaties, peace agreements and declarations of temporary war. Section Seven (delegation of military power) If the candidate seems unqualified to run the military, due to a lack of experience, the Senate may hold a questioning hearing on the issue with the candidate. If elected, the Chief Superior should be guided by the Senate to relinquish direct military authority to an officer, or experienced Senator of expertise. Those whom assume the military powers of the Chief Superior will not be qualified for imperium magnum. Section Eight (senatorial responsibilities) The Chief Superior shall hold a single seat in the Senate, in which he should be an active negotiator for the people. During each secession, the Superior of the State shall be seated at the front of the Senate and will guide the discussion. *If during the procedure the Superior of the State finds the law unfaithful to the Constitution, then with his judicial power can push the bill back to the Senate where his concerns may be heard. *The Superior holds the authority of , in which he can nullify any provision in the bill while still passing the majority of the bill. Section Nine (judicial responsibilities) Among the many awesome duties of the Superior shall be a seat upon the Supreme Court, in which he shall hold the ability to hear and decide on issues presented by the lower courts or by citizens of the state. Among other duties, it shall be the duty of the Superior to nominate justices to the Supreme Court and the lower courts, which all whom must be confirmed by the Senate. Section Nine (imperium magnum) In extenuating circumstances, in which the situation concerns the defense, health or livelihood of the people, then the status of imperium magnum shall be bestowed by automatic justification. Be it the will of the senate that the situation does not call for such powers, within the first three days of the action, must vote on removal of powers. *If the Senate finds a situation detrimental, and the Chief Superior has not enacted imperium magnum, then it shall be the responsibility of the Senate to bestow such powers to the Chief. *Imperium magnum, meaning " dictator in perpetuity" is a state in which the Chief Superior holds complete authority of the government. Rights ensured to the people may be disregarded if it inhibits the stabilization of the nation. While the Chief Superior is given such authority and power, all must be done in good faith. Understanding the oath of affirmation, all actions should be done in the defense of the people- both from threats from abroad and domestic. *Within a year, if the state of imperium magnum has not been retracted, the people or the Senate may hold a national forum in which they may elect to remove the powers of the Chief Superior. *All actions done by the Chief Superior during the period of imperium magnum is immune from the authority of the judicial and senate, legal actions taken against the Superior of the State after his imperium magnum for action occurring in the period of distress shall be nullified. Article Three (judicial) Section One (lower courts) Section Two (higher courts) Section Three (treason) Section Four (removal, appointing) Article Four (altering the constitution) Declarations of Propriety Article One (freedom of speech) Among the many divinely given rights to man, is the right to question the authority of the state its undertakings. Freedom of action, speech and press shall never be restricted by the Senate. The liberty to petition the government and the ability to hold an open forum to remove or petition the removal of leaders of the government. Article Two (freedom of/from religion) No religion shall be established as the formal Representative of the government, and the Senate shall never demand the profession of faith to establish oneself within the government. Practitioners of any faith have the right to do so, but to the extent where it does not interfere on the rights of others. Article Three (militias) In accordance with a well regulated militia, which shall hold accountable for it members will ensure the licensing its members permits to bear arms. It is essential for the people the liberty of defense. Militia's created may be subject to the Chief Superior and the Senate in times of war. All those whom reach the age of 16 must undergo a mandatory four month training for conscription. Article Four (trial) In all judicial hearings of the prosecuted, it must be done so in a speedy manner done by a jury of peers or by a state authority unprejudiced in the state where the suspected crime occurred. Upon being detained, said persons must be informed of their convictions in a timely manner, and have the right to a fair defense- be it provided privately or publicly. Article Five (bail, punishment) Bail shall be determined by a local preceding magistrate who must set a fair bail based upon the persecuted by financial assets, excessive bail shall be prohibited and may be appealed to a superior court. Cruel or unnecessary punishment shall not be prescribed to those whom have not been found guilty. The state shall prescribe a fair punishment that adorns the glory of justice. Article Six (prohibition of slavery) Mankind, be they white, brown or yellow, of any religion or creed shall always be able to maintain themselves as free citizens of the state. Forced labor shall only be used as a form of punishment as repaying the state in cases of extreme cases. Article Seven (illegal quartering) In times of peace, no soldier or member affiliated with the government shall have the authority to demand quarters within someones home without their consent. Be it a time of war and Imperium magnum, the state shall proceeded such actions prescribed by law and in the association of circumstances. Article Eight Category:Wabash